Pas de Deux
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt's got a crush on his ballet TA, Blaine. The best way to flirt? A private session, of course.


**I have a mighty need for dancer!Kurt, you guys.**

* * *

Kurt was kind of regretting agreeing to Rachel's "impromptu girls' night extraordinaire" once the third bottle of wine was opened.

"Nooo, Kurt, you can't just leave me hanging like that!" she whined, batting ineffectually at his arm. "If you're gonna hint that you might like someone, I at least need a basic physical description and a feasible way to stalk him online."

"I'm cutting you off," Kurt said, standing up and putting the wine bottle on the highest shelf in their loft – after refilling his own glass one last time, of course. Ignoring Rachel's high-pitched noises of complaint, he continued, "And there's not much to tell yet! He's in one of my classes – well, he TA's for one of my classes-"

"Oooh, is it your ballet TA? He is _smoking _hot. I wouldn't put it past Cassie to have requested him specifically because he's so easy on the eyes," Rachel said, stealing a sip of Kurt's wine as she finished speaking.

"Hey!" Kurt said, switching his glass to his other hand. "Party foul!"

"You're the one who took the wine away from me!" Rachel said, unapologetic.

"Because clearly you've had enough," Kurt said. He turned his focus back to _Letters to Juliet_, but his moment of respite didn't last very long.

"But is it your hot-"

"_Yes_, I have a crush on Blaine, okay?" Kurt cut in, hoping early surrender would make Rachel stop harassing him.

His hopes were in vain.

"You already know his name? You've only had one class with him, you have it so bad!" Rachel accused, looking ecstatic.

"It's not like it matters, Rach, we'll never see each other outside of class," Kurt said, taking a drink. "We have nothing else together this semester, and I'm not bad enough at ballet that I can request a private tutoring session some time."

"So fake it," Rachel said, giving Kurt the best drunken "duh" look she could muster.

"Isn't that a little deceptive?" Kurt asked, skeptical.

"I'm not saying you need to jump his bones the second you have a room to yourselves," Rachel said. "Just get some alone time, strike up a conversation, maybe get his hands correcting a form you _just can't master_. It could lead to something, and even if worse comes to worst and you don't get together, all you miss out on are a few marathons of _Real Housewives _with me."

"You're an evil genius, you know that?" Kurt said. He held his arms open and Rachel moved in for the hug.

"I just really want you to get laid before we graduate college," Rachel teased.

Her squawk of indignation from Kurt thwapping her with a pillow was the most amusing thing Kurt heard that day.

* * *

It was three weeks into the semester, and Rachel's drunken plan was starting to come to fruition.

"Hummel! I realize that gays are typically stereotyped as limp-wristed pretty boys, but _my class _is not the appropriate place to give us an example of that!" Cassie yelled mid-warmups. "And your ass is stuck so far out I'm afraid your spine is actually broken. Go schedule a tutoring session with Anderson before your incompetence literally blinds me!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kurt said, hustling over to Blaine's spot in the opposite corner from Cassie. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Blaine said, smiling warmly. "Sounds like you're having kind of a rough time."

"I don't have a lot of formal dance training," Kurt demurred, not wanting to tell Blaine an outright lie – he knew exactly what he was doing wrong.

"Don't worry, Cassie and I will have you looking like an ABT member in no time," Blaine said. "When are you free to meet?"

"I'm free after four any day."

"Tomorrow at five, then? Here in the studio," Blaine clarified, as if that wasn't kind of a given.

"Sounds perfect," Kurt said. "I'd better get back to the barre before Cassie has my head."

"And wouldn't that be a shame," Blaine said, causing Kurt to blush a brilliant pink as he jogged back to his place.

(If he could ever get confirmation that Blaine was staring at his ass, he wouldn't be disappointed.)

* * *

The hours seemed to fly by, and it felt like Kurt had barely blinked before it was time for him to head back to the dance studio. Straightening his newest, clingiest unitard, he rounded the corner-

-and ran directly into Blaine, who was running in the opposite direction. Both men tumbled to the floor.

"Oh my God, sorry, sorry," Blaine said over Kurt's own confused noises. He stood up quickly and offered Kurt a hand. "I forgot the key and I was hoping to get the spare before you showed up, but-"

"I'm early, I know," Kurt interrupted, putting his hand in Blaine's and forcing himself not to note how soft they felt as he hoisted himself up.

"I promise I don't normally try to maim my students," Blaine said sheepishly. He didn't drop Kurt's hand once they were both upright again, holding it loosely between them instead.

"It's fine, Blaine. Just go get the spare key before we end up having to practice out in the hall," Kurt teased. He pulled his hand gently out of Blaine's grasp, trying to read the expression on Blaine's face when he noticed. Was that – disappointment?

"Be right back." Blaine trotted off down the hall, leaving Kurt to his thoughts.

_Should I try to start a conversation first? Or maybe make a joke about my "terrible" form as he's helping me adjust? Oh God..._

Thankfully, Blaine returned before Kurt could spiral too far down the rabbit hole. "I got the key!" he announced, holding it up like it was the holy grail.

"My hero," Kurt said, channeling his best B-movie actress. He batted his eyelashes in the most coquettish way he knew how, noting that Blaine choked down a pretty hard swallow as he moved to open the door.

"Ready to practice?" Blaine asked, gesturing for Kurt to go in first.

"What would you like to do first?" Kurt responded, grabbing his slippers out of his dance bag before chucking it and his street shoes off to the side.

"Well, Cassie was really tearing into you for your posture at the barre, and we should warm up anyway," Blaine said, doing the same. "Wanna start there?"

"Sounds good," Kurt said, taking his place. "The normal routine?"

"Yeah," Blaine confirmed. "You start, and I'll jump in and help you whenever you need it."

Kurt tried not to smirk too obviously. "Smart thinking. Is that how you got to be Cassie's TA?"

"That, and I was the only one willing to work with her after the Brody debacle last year. Being gay kind of halts any advances she might try to make pretty quickly," Blaine said. "Hey, tuck in your butt more when you go to grand plié."

"I thought I was," Kurt said, hoping he sounded just clueless enough.

Blaine came over and put a hand on Kurt's spine, leaving the other just a scant distance from his lower back. "No, adjust your back so it's touching my other hand. There- too much!"

His hand was now _juuuust _brushing over the top of Kurt's ass.

"Oops, sorry!" Kurt said, quickly pulling his body back to the proper position. "I think I've got it now."

"You might want to adjust your breathing, too," Blaine said, the remnants of a blush fading from his cheeks. "Inhale like you would if you were singing, so your stomach expands. You'll have more stamina that way."

Kurt inhaled deeply. "Like that?"

"Here, let me-" Blaine said, moving his hand to Kurt's stomach. "Press against my hand as you inhale."

"Oh, I got it," Kurt said, deciding that even if Blaine's cologne _was _the best thing he'd ever smelled, it would probably be kind of suspicious if he made the other boy stay in close proximity for the _entire _lesson.

"Yeah, you do," Blaine said, so quietly that Kurt thought he probably wasn't supposed to hear it. "Ready for tendus?"

They moved through the rest of the barre exercises relatively quickly, making conversation whenever they weren't correcting Kurt's moves. Kurt purposely left his wrists bent the first time he had to incorporate arm positions, hoping that the sweet-smelling lotion he'd applied there before their session smelled just as good to Blaine as it did to him, and he let his posture droop a couple more times as well, just to make it seem more natural. He also discovered that Blaine was just as passionate about junk food and cheesy movie musicals as he was.

Finally, it was time for floor exercises.

"Can you help me with my extension?" Kurt asked. "If I want a chance of getting even a short solo in the spring production, I'm going to need a better arabesque."

"Sure," Blaine said. "Come over to the center of the floor and stand in front of me."

Kurt followed his instructions, tensing up slightly when Blaine's hands wound around his waist unexpectedly.

"I'll hold your center first to get you balanced, and then I'll step back and finesse any little things that might need it. Okay?" Blaine asked, and Kurt wasn't sure if he was purposely saying that in a near-croon, or if he was just getting overexcited from being pressed so close to Blaine.

"Mhm," Kurt said absently. Taking a deep breath to focus himself, he rose onto demi-pointe and extended one leg out behind himself, lifting it as close to ninety degrees as he could.

"Tighten your core," Blaine said. He shifted his grip so his right arm was cradling Kurt's midsection while the other was pulling his thigh even higher. "Think you can hold that?"

"I can try," Kurt said, letting Blaine just start to walk away before - "Oh no!"

They tumbled to the ground again, this time with Kurt on top of Blaine.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt apologized breathlessly, rolling off of Blaine but sticking close to his side.

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked, a knowing look on his face. "Because I could tell you had that arabesque locked down before I let go, but the second I was face to face with you, you toppled onto me."

"...Please don't make a harassment claim against me," Kurt said, blushing in embarrassment. "I swear, my friend put me up to this when we were drunk, and- mmph!"

Blaine smiled at Kurt once he'd clapped his hand over his mouth. "I wouldn't recommend doing this with every boy you meet, but I promise, if I'd wanted you to back off, I would have told you."

"So you knew it was a set-up?" Kurt asked after Blaine freed his mouth.

"Not at first, but once I figured it out, I wasn't opposed to letting your charade continue," Blaine said. "I'm not gonna complain about getting to put my hands all over a cute boy."

"What about your lips?" Kurt said, hoping he sounded smoother to Blaine than he did to himself.

Blaine didn't bother answering that. Instead, he closed the tiny gap between them, giving Kurt a kiss that managed to be both chaste and spine-tingling.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Kurt said once his brain reconnected.

"How do you feel about getting dinner?" Blaine asked, looking just as dazed as Kurt felt.

"I know a great Thai place a couple blocks from here that I've always thought would be good for a date."

"Fantastic," Blaine said, standing up and offering Kurt a hand, just like earlier. "I figure we should at least _try _to have some real date activities surrounding our first kiss."

"What, my attempts to get all _Dirty Dancing _with you aren't good enough?" Kurt teased, pouting at Blaine.

"Only if you let me tell Cassie 'Nobody puts Kurt in a corner,' the next time she yells at you in class," Blaine said, grinning happily at Kurt.

"Oh God, I _would _end up crushing on the school's biggest dork," Kurt said, facepalming gently.

"That wasn't a no, though."

"That wasn't a no," Kurt confirmed, following Blaine out of the dance studio.


End file.
